This invention has to do with an integrated system for the efficient, low cost derivation of both chemicals and heat energy from carbonaceous solid fuels such as those having phyto-antecedents and, particularly, the lower and middle orders of coal. More particularly, the invention relates to a significant advance in the art and science of processing such solid fuels enabling facile reactions at relatively lower temperatures and pressures than heretofore, with readily available reactant materials and without release of environmentally obnoxious co-products.
Application of this advance to carbonaceous solid fuel processing in accordance with the invention involves new and useful apparatus and techniques for:
A. hydrotreating and combustion reactions; PA1 B. recovery of hydrotreating products and heat energy; PA1 C. control and reuse of heat values throughout the process; PA1 D. pretreatment and conditioning of reactants; PA1 E. interexchange of heat between different heat exchange media circulating in separate but interconnected loops; PA1 F. production of steam; PA1 G. production of electricity from steam; and PA1 H. isolation and separation of waste products without environmental contamination; PA1 a. Improved rate and completeness of conversion of coal to the relatively more valuable petro-chemicals, by techniques including prereaction, molten salt solubilizing-conditioning and use of a single phase reaction mass; PA1 b. Improved heat generation from the coal residuum comprising the less volatile portion of the coal, including use of the same single phase reaction mass; PA1 c. Improved heat transfer between (a) and (b) reactions with the molten salt reaction medium; PA1 d. Improved heat transfer between (b) and steam for generators through a distinct intermediate medium; PA1 e. Improved chemicals separation from (a); PA1 f. Improved reactor designs for lower capital costs and operating expense; and PA1 g. Separation of ash and acid gas in liquids to prevent contamination of the atmosphere, or of waste aqueous streams.
And other and further stages of treatment of carbonaceous solid fuels, their products and by-products.